


Hot Dog

by pujiiiiib



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dobermann!Ava, F/F, Fluffy, but i really like the idea that ava somehow is a puppy, pls forgive me, sara is a good neighbor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pujiiiiib/pseuds/pujiiiiib
Summary: 当啰嗦房东Rip Hunter忽然远行并拜托Sara替他照顾家里的多伯曼犬时，Sara发现了不得了的事。(我确实不知道怎么写summary....)
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20151114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20151114/gifts).



> 去年五六月份一起开的脑洞 尽管正剧里Ava人设愈发软化Sara也逐渐变成可爱软包 但为了追梦这篇一大部分还会按照原计划 (吧  
> .....Mature分级是以防万一 不知道会不会用到

-

阳光明媚。

这是在Sara认知里最接近完美生活的宝贵时刻。垃圾工作轮休，吵闹的领居们因为前夜通宵的劣质啤酒派对还在昏睡，靠在门前小院里的躺椅上，她几乎觉得Waverider这个奇怪小镇都为她独有。

**几乎。**

她瞥见斜对面建筑物的房门被打开，Rip咕哝着什么走出门，身后一只看起来毛发柔顺的黑色多伯曼犬不紧不慢地跟着，最后坐在门边斜铺进房檐下的光影里，也不摇头晃脑，直着上半身看向Rip，直到后者嘴里不再嘟嘟囔囔，泄愤似的喝掉大半杯水。

**多伯曼就是多伯曼，和外面那些懒散瞌睡的大家伙好不一样。**

Sara拉过手边的旧报纸盖在脸上，祈祷Rip一定不要跨越马路来唠叨。

她的房东Rip Hunter是个怪人。

除去两年前他拦下Sara二话不说塞来租房合同这事，Sara还能列出至少一百例科学及常理都无法解释的Rip Hunter迷惑行为。比如说，Rip明明是小镇这片土地上许多居民的房东，却从来只穿他的那件英式风衣，仿佛全衣柜仅此一件大衣足够得体。又比如说，Sara常能在晚上透过窗看到一个金发的高个女人在Rip家中走来走去，尽管同一个Rip Hunter总在和她一起喝酒——本意是催租——时失意地想念妻儿。

哦，说起这个女人——

Sara没和任何人提起，只是因为不希望“窥探（她坚持这是无意瞥到）房东私生活”成为邻居们破坏她酷盖形象的把柄罢了，并不是说高个女人不够辣。虽然百分之九十九的时候Sara都面对着背影，而仅有的那百分之一时间，也只是勉强能看到一个模糊的侧脸，她仍然想邀请金发女人喝一杯好酒。

Sara肯定这不是她的错，她只是个偶然看到Rip女友或妹妹或同事或管她什么人的无辜bi而已。这世界上没有任何人可以否定金发高个的魅力，老天，就看看她衣料下的腿吧——

不是的，再说一次，这不是Sara的错。

Sara拉下报纸扫了眼不远处又开始絮絮叨叨和多伯曼说话的Rip，心里莫名生出了点愤懑，从鼻子里泄愤一样呼出的气吹得报纸扑棱着发响。

**又到了该去酒吧洗劫暴躁老板酒库的日子。**

她再次粗暴地抓住报纸把脸挡了个严实。

-

Rip的离开十分突然，一天前他还催促Sara上缴租金，接着就不见了人影，只留下塞进Sara前门门缝的一封信以及手机里几条未读简讯，大约是“劳烦替我照顾多伯曼”和“请不要在晚七点和早六点间来家里，蛮横的姑娘会咬人”之类。

或许Rip终于要回去见见久别的妻儿，Sara在晃神间想起神秘女人，心里多几分好奇。

Rip Hunter是个怪人，但他刚领养回家不久的多伯曼绝对是个百分之百的可爱鬼。至少Sara站在她“远远见过大家伙几次”的路人角度来看，Rip家那只多伯曼着实讨喜。

用Rip留下的钥匙打开门后，Sara一眼看到端坐在书房门口的多伯曼。是，端坐。按照多伯曼犬惯有的暴躁性格，Sara本以为生人进门后会先被它示威似的吼上几声，然而现在多伯曼只盯着她，又让她的喜欢更多几分。

“挡不住的个人魅力啊。”

Sara按照信上说明，找到藏在客厅角落里的狗粮袋，多伯曼像看不到食物，单直勾勾地盯着她。Sara叹了口气，终于在这一天里对Rip有了除“要坚决打击报复”外的积极态度，她在多伯曼面前蹲下，后者依然端坐着不为所动。

“你叫什么？”

回想起来，Rip从没在她面前提过多伯曼的名字，平时他怎么招呼它？老派地以“女士”称呼？Sara伸手想揉揉大狗耳边难得发金光的软毛，顺便缓和它犀利的眼神，却没想到多伯曼先她动作，一侧头躲开示好，换个姿势继续瞪视她。

**到底不是金毛啊。**

大狗的眼神相当犀利，想来想去，如果她是Rip极有可能要求狗如其名地称呼多伯曼为Sharp，啊，也不全对，Rip会更正式一些，把姓氏完整为Sharpe。

从各种意义上来说，Sharpe都是只极其好看的狗，哪怕是相比于其他多伯曼，也要算是贵族里的贵族。通体短密且光滑的黑色被毛，褐色斑纹分布在前胸和唇侧，即使它正平静地坐着，也能看清优美的肌肉线条。Sara无声叹好，头脑里闪过无数向Amaya赞美Sharpe的话。

“你也好啊，大家伙。多亏这位不靠谱的主人，我们要天天见面。”Sara走向狗粮盆，“Rip至少该和你提起过吧——拜托别那样看我，知道你喜欢我了。”

扭过头时多伯曼已经不在先前的位置，Sara隐约看到洗手间门边消失的后腿，闷闷的咕哝声传到她耳中。

看来第一次正式见面不太完美。

“不要太贪吃哦——”多伯曼大约又从洗手间溜达到其他什么地方去，Sara几次呼喊不见回应后，算着与Mick约好的取酒时间，只好煞有其事地和它隔空招呼，“明天见。”

关上门的最后一刻，她隐约听见客厅传来爪子在木质地板上拍出的清脆声响。

果真是狗中高岭之花。

-

Mick仿佛永远在宿醉。尽管被安全带结实地固定在副驾驶座，从庄园回酒吧的路上Sara还是忍不住后怕地翻白眼。如果换作城区街道，按照Mick的死亡驾驶模式一定会在被警车截停前先撞上几个可怜人。

瘫在前院的长椅上，Sara恐怕再多走几步自己就要反胃呕吐，房子里不流通的空气绝对是她现在最不需要的。夜风在秋意渐浓后愈发宜人，她舒展十指，气流从指边擦过，原先在路上颠簸到汗湿的双手恢复干爽。

**啊，好想揉狗头。**

——倒不是说Sharpe会乐意被她这样那样，只是，良辰美景清风夜，如果车道逃生后能靠着多伯曼犬这样瞌睡，她还能再和Mick一起冒险取几次酒。

如果没有Rip的警告以及多伯曼那一身健硕肌肉，Sara十分愿意努力一下，再多走几步瘫到邻居家里，枕着大狗睡觉。

就在Sara彻底打消偷狗念头、准备进门休息时，她恍惚看见对面那栋房子的窗边有人影晃过。然而警觉等待的几分钟里，却丝毫不见其它动静。或许她确实筋疲力尽，错把摇曳的树影看作人形，再说，那“蛮横的姑娘”也一点没有声响，多伯曼一定会比她更敏感。

睡意重返体内。

Sara决定早睡早起，为Sharpe的按时补水目标助力。


	2. Chapter 2

-

又一次昏沉地醒来时，窗外有鸟雀开始叽喳乱叫，微光沿窗帘缝间照入卧室，在墙上留下一道柔和的亮痕。显然她已经没有再入睡的可能，阵阵清脆啼鸣对于她这样的低质睡眠受害者来说，已经能算上高分贝噪音。

Sara嘴里咬着一小块法棍面包，还没彻底清醒的小脑严重影响了手脚动作，她在低头确定钥匙孔位置的十几秒钟里失去平衡，差点因为一个趔趄丢了嘴里的早餐。古怪的是，屋里的动静与门这边颇为一致，Sara才推开门就听见闷重的“嘭”声——拜托Sharpe不要果真傻到让盗贼进了房子。

“老天。”

事情比她想象得好一些，楼上楼下都没有第二个人类的影子，唯一不太合理的只有被黑色女士衬衫缠住倒在地上的多伯曼犬。后者扭过头无辜地看向她，两只前爪还被衬衫袖子禁锢，几次挣扎无果后，乖巧地抬爪，一副暗示Sara来帮忙的模样。

“你绝对在和我开玩笑，或——噢，Rip把你教坏了。”

多伯曼不赞同地发出沉闷呜噜声，被Sara解救后连着用前掌拍打几次地面，才转身窝到楼梯边的软垫上。

_**“我开始怀疑你把军犬养成金毛，请告诉我它从没因为和衣服打架而把自己绊倒过。”** _

_**“以及我应该问问你，为什么家里会有女装吗？”** _

_**“哦，典型行为。我会提醒它的。上衣收在沙发即可，谢谢。”** _

光是看到Rip回复的文字，Sara都能在头脑里想象到他夸张的英腔，尤其是疏离又正式的答谢，哦，这下连Rip的表情都出现了。毛骨悚然。

_**“……随便吧，我会找时间带它出门。”** _

对Rip的有效回复不太抱希望，Sara在几个房间里寻找Sharpe身影—— **潜行高手** ，她决定下一件要和Amaya分享的“饲养员心得”就是，她确实不太擅长追踪比她矮半身的宠物。

“为什么你像住在书房里，我能肯定你的软垫上一秒还在楼梯边。”

说话时Sara扫了眼杂乱的书桌，唯一摊开且夹好了书签的那一本就放在桌子正中，书页上用大写粗体印着“实用美式口语第三章”。

或许Rip终于打算入乡随俗。

——算了，怪人的一切行为都不是她能理解的。

_**“哦大可不必费心。”** _

Rip的短讯来得十分及时，Sara已经在粗暴玩弄狗头的边缘进行危险试探。

_**“它自己会玩得很开心。”** _

听听这话，闻者落泪啊。

可怜的Sharpe。

-

无论Rip怎么说，Sara都认为她极有必要带Sharpe出门，出于高尚的狗道主义，她不能放任Rip禁锢多伯曼自由（但严谨）的灵魂，第一次正式见面时Sharpe没有表现出敌意，命运便一定有这样安排的理由。——当然最主要的是，长在书房里的书呆子多伯曼实在没有给Sara什么玩耍机会，即使只是代班饲养员，她也非常需要情感联结。

Sharpe与其他狗不一样，走出家门毫无同类那股脱缰野马的兴奋劲，对Sara的招呼也只是兴致缺缺地回看一眼，Sara捏着手中的牵引绳，顿觉它失去存在意义。相处时间越长，她越担心Rip把多伯曼训练得过分理智，总有些事情看起来不太对劲。

“天啊，你可太淑女了。或许我们可以去个好地方，相信我——哦，实际上你也没法抗议嘛。”有八成可能是Sara出现了幻听，多伯曼貌似不屑地低声哼气，连带Sara的手都被扯得一紧，“……如果你能听懂，就轻轻叫一声？”

Sharpe停下脚步落在她身后，抬起头定定地看着Sara，直到后者给予她足够的关注才龇着牙，无声地继续向前走。

“嗷，我们的女士好有个性呢。”

Sara趁势揉了一把多伯曼的后颈，再次受到威胁的瞪视。

“别这样，知道你也喜欢我，这也是培养感情的方式呢。”

-

“拜托，求你别在我轮班的时候来偷酒喝，Mick会一把火烧了我的零食柜。”Sara刚推开酒吧大门就听到Zari疲惫的抱怨声，看过去才发现她甚至没有抬头，全神贯注地盯着电脑屏幕，脸上一副“我什么都知道”的表情。

“我好受伤。尽管你立刻知道进门的是我，还是好受伤。”

上午的酒吧空空荡荡，一整层只能听到Zari在敲打键盘，以及后厨偶尔传来的锅铲碰撞声，如果是Ray轮班，尽管时间点奇怪，还会偶尔有客人来蹭折扣早午餐。Sara解开多伯曼的颈绳，由它在吧台周围认识新环境，自己则装作气恼地靠在台面上叹气。

“到处去问问，方圆五百里内的抓马女王舍你其谁。温馨提示，某人看起来像一百年没睡过好觉，我们酒吧不建议清早摄入酒精呢。”

“……”

忍住翻白眼的冲动，Sara扭头发现Sharpe正坐在一边看向吧台，好看的竖耳随声音动作。

“看看我带了谁来，这个偷听的家伙——”注意到Sharpe哼气便适时地停下调侃，冲着它咧开嘴，“我简直要怀疑这位女士真能听懂人说话，每一次，你看，就像这样，每一次它都能对我说的话做出反应。”

Zari敷衍地冷笑两声，从吧台后出来，蹲在Sharpe面前，“那也或许你该对自己的臭屁表情稍微进行管理。虽然骗酒喝这个行为相当恶劣，但，大度的我还不至于希望你被撕破脸。”

Sara正笑着打算反驳，看见大狗向Zari冷漠地抬起前掌，只当是Sharpe又要推开生人，颇有一股同病相怜的安慰感。然而酝酿着的挖苦话很快消失在舌尖，她眼前的画面堪称人狗大和谐，多伯曼那只用来拍打地面向她示威的爪子，现在正搭在Zari手中。

“恶，不要一副得意的表情，一定是因为你沾上Amaya的兽医味道。”

“哈Sara，就承认它更喜欢我嘛，没那么难的——”

“我好讨厌你们啊，两个都是。”

多伯曼走到Sara脚边坐下，歪着脑袋。

“小叛徒。”

-

“喂，最后一次了——”

Sara对早些时候的插曲耿耿于怀，正坐在Rip那张老人椅上絮絮叨叨地烦着Sharpe。后者不为所动，端正地立起上半身窝在椅子边，偶尔侧头看看Sara，很快又望着前院的花圃出神。

“如果和我握手，明天可以多吃一块肉排？或者你喜欢吃素的话——”

沉默的狗依然沉默，Sara不甘心地哼气，靠在椅背上，任由惯性带着自己前后晃动。恍惚间，她猛地意识到这一幕似曾相识，自己离前几天那个吃瘪的Rip Hunter只差一杯凉水。

“好受伤。”

接着她听见多伯曼柔和的呜声，脚踝裸露出来的皮肤被软毛蹭得发痒。Sara睁开眼，发现大狗不知道什么时候换了姿势，曲着脖子靠在她腿边，偶尔用脑袋小幅度地磨蹭。

“啊。”

“你还可以更喜欢我一点！”

Sharpe后退两步，头也不回地走进家门。

饲养员日记：

第二天，

Sharpe依然很害羞。

:-)


	3. Chapter 3

-

在Mick的酒吧工作是件轻松事——倒不是说上班时间多么短，只是Mick Rory本人是个懒散不上进的老板，除了保证酒吧的正常运营外，其他附加工作都交给员工自由发挥，唯一在意的只有频频被Sara暗袭的个人酒柜；加上Waverider这个镇子里住民大多正直憨厚，即使是轮到午夜的排班，Sara也没遇到什么麻烦。

但凡事总有万一。

实际上她差点没赶上这个小事故。那时Sara正巧被晃过后厨的Mick发现，后者用他独有的粗哑嗓音对抢酒行为表示强烈谴责，听在Sara耳中，恍若一口破损大钟被敲得嗡嗡响。

“我盯着你呢。”

“嘿！别说得像上个月某人偷喝麦卡伦那件事没发生一样，那是我最好的酒！”

“.…..没有发生。”Mick面无表情沉声回答的模样还确实很有迷惑性，Sara才想到回击方法，就听见外面喧哗的声音。

老好人Palmer先生紧张地站在吧台边，面对眼前过肩摔壮汉的钢铁女战士，这位将近一米九的大个子也手足无措。他看见Sara后立刻走来身边，狗狗眼仿佛在大声嘶吼“救命”。

好极了，对Sara而言，酒吧工作里再没有比烂醉时骚扰女士更可恨的客人——是，聚众闹事的混混也要排在后面，况且在Waverider这种情况相当少见。

“不要插手，我会赔钱的。”穿着酒红色短皮衣的那个女人，一边擦拭嘴角的血迹，一边冲Sara喊道，“一定得有人教训这个咸猪手渣滓。”

“……好的？我会努力不打他。”

“不插手”似乎是件更麻烦的工作，Sara不仅要处理一片狼藉的现场，还不得不帮助Ray处理躺在地上装模作样怪叫的男人。混乱事件的另一当事人则表现得相当无辜，掏出破烂手机往对电话那头的什么人解释了情况之后便像无事发生一样坐着喝酒，尽管颧骨处正因为撞击冒着细小血珠。

“真不好意思哈。”皮衣女士抱歉地对Sara开口，但从她熟练的表情转变来看，这种事情时常发生。Ray用力揉了揉脸，给这位波特兰来的客人续上啤酒。他开始怀念酒吧冷清到快倒闭的那段时间了。

-

到Sara打开Rip家家门，已经比平时晚了许多，多伯曼少见地窝在玄关，听见开锁声后抬起头看来人，眼神警觉，直到认出是Sara才稍微放松了肌肉，仰头任由这位邻居摸着脖颈与下颚。

“好久不见，女士。”确认了多伯曼的饮水器里还有余水，Sara才放心在Sharpe面前蹲下，“想要换换菜单吗，明天加一些金枪鱼还是鸡胸肉？”

处理发酒疯的多爪男让Sara心情烦闷，争执场面似乎是负面情绪开关，定居Waverider前的许多差劲回忆接连冒泡，一时间很难再有一本正经与多伯曼说俏皮话的精力。大约是察觉到她的反常，Sharpe从她手下挪开脑袋，断尾摇摇晃晃。它转身跳到沙发上看着Sara，两只前腿端正地交叠。

Sara开始习惯多伯曼的奇怪行为，简单认为这些大多是她缺少饲养经验导致的见识短浅，只要再好好观察总能摸清这位的行事方式。于是她跟着坐下，顺手打开电视机，计划把整个傍晚都用来陪大狗发呆——或许应该反过来说，强迫大狗陪她发呆。

电视机上Animal Planet以低音量播放着，Sharpe在某一个时刻终于不再像小战士一样坐得笔直，Sara搭在它后颈的手也随着大狗姿势变化而顺到了它的头上。多伯曼枕着Sara的大腿，闭眼安静地趴着，只有耳朵会在节目背景音骤升时动作。Sara顺着毛发的走向，从多伯曼的两耳之间，一直摩挲到脖颈末端。仿佛整个小镇都安静下来，太阳余晖一点点变成浓重的橙色，电视声音和谐地融进周遭，连带Sara头脑里高声喧闹的消极想法都逐渐消停。

她十分希望Rip临走的提醒是玩笑话，Sharpe才不会因为她多在家里停留几分钟感到不满。

-

溜达进书房这件事完全鬼使神差。

Sara按照Rip留下的菜谱调好晚餐后总像有所遗漏，离开认真吃饭的Sharpe，从客厅到洗手间到书房逐个查看。书桌仍然一片狼藉，但正中那本口语手册摊开的书页显然已经不再是章节起始，甚至书签也被取出。Sara迷惑，这个发现着实难以消化——然后，然后是摆在书侧的狗牌与古铜色挂链，她开始不确定记忆是否因为缺觉而扭曲。

_**“** **Ava** **”。** _

字迹歪歪斜斜，并不像正规制作。

向来安静的多伯曼忽然急促地叫起来，Sara不再管书桌上的物件，放下狗牌大步走出书房。电视上忘记暂停的纪录片正播放到母狮扑咬羚羊的画面，打击感极强的配乐也升了音量，Sara原以为Sharpe是受了画面的刺激，却发现它完全背对电视，直勾勾看着从书房走出来的她。

Sara有许多可能不很重要且与她无关的问题。

-

“哦，Lance。”

Rip保持着一贯的神秘感，不知道是不是在某个时差国家，直到Sara几乎放弃时才终于接起电话，然而他低沉的问候也很快被打断。

“请你，认真地告诉我，多伯曼它是不会看书的吧，我是不是需要报警表示有人非法入侵你的房子——”

“以及那个狗牌，你从来没有提过它的名字。从不叫它吗，沟通靠‘汪’吗？”

手机那边陷入沉默，如果不是偶尔有些布料摩擦声和微弱的狗叫，Sara都要以为Rip掐断了通话。

“.…..”

“说话时公平一点，显然你先前从没问过Ava的名字。”男人声音有些卡顿，“……家里偶尔会来一位客人，Lance，所以书的事情可以解释。”

Sara希望自己能有一位更靠谱的房东，如同希望Ava能有一位更负责的主人。

她握紧手机腹诽着看向斜对面的房子，临走时忘记拉好的窗帘仍保持原样，柔和的客厅灯光在夜色中也能称得上显眼。这一次，Sara能清晰看到高个女人从窗边走过，深色衬衫松松垮垮挂着，长腿自布料下摆延伸，毫无遮掩。Sara轻叹一口气，意识到那大概就是从前在Rip家里出现的女人。

残月挂在天边一角，周围除去夜风扰动枝叶的沙响声再无其他。

她竟有些奇怪地，希望能听见大狗警告的吠声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *红皮衣是Dex呀!!!
> 
> *关于为什么不是金毛是多伯曼   
> 因为金毛实在太软啦 那时候还希望Ava翻身重做大猛1 在脑洞里寄予厚望(hehe) 而且杜宾的描述很合适  
> 德系: 粗暴好斗 / one-man dog 除了主人之外无人能碰  
> 美系: 精力充沛、警戒敏捷的、坚定的、忠诚和服从的、无畏的、好斗的 [1935年美系标准] / “1942年DCPA把羞涩作为它性格的主要缺陷”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们的好朋友 \Calista Raines/ 上线了。

-

尽管Sara常开暗中观察的玩笑，但她实际上并不注意邻居家琐事，能恰巧看见神秘女人完全要归因于她在小院发呆的习惯——有些精力旺盛的晚上，Zari他们早早离开，如果Sara也过早休息，十有八九会在半夜受梦魇困扰。以她不规律的作息时间都能反复偶然看见，想来神秘女人应该是Rip家常客。

Sara和房东远没有熟悉到分享人际关系网的程度，尽管好奇，也从未问起那个女人，唯一一次和人提及还是在酒吧的感恩节聚会上，头脑被酒精浸泡得昏昏沉沉时，众人说起各种无关紧要的八卦。“毫无冒犯之意，我说，Rip的那位女性朋友真是好辣的。”她说着话又喝下一大口啤酒，圆桌沉默几秒钟后，只有Nate低声回应：“我怎么一点也不好奇——还是很难想象他和其他人产生友谊。”

无论如何，只要对方不是夜里赶来偷狗的窃贼，这件事都与Sara搭不上关系。

“我应该吃醋吗？”之后的几天里Sara看见两次神秘人，她如同与Sara轮班的另一位临时饲养员，只是从来没有相遇，“你的其他好朋友，提醒她不要乱丢衣服了。”

今天是一件墨蓝色罩衫，被随意地丢在书房转椅上。Sharpe趴在书房门口，被Sara用鼻子亲昵地磨蹭头顶时也只是抬了下眼皮，一点没有平时精神的模样。直到Sara拿起衣服才慢吞吞走近，摇头晃脑地在旁边听着话。

“什么样的人才会每次丢下衣服就走啊——”Sara叠起衣服时扑鼻而来熟悉的好闻香气，大概是某种香水后调，隐约带着清爽的甜味，与Sharpe脑后淡淡的气味相似，“小叛徒，你是不是应该洗澡了？”

-

说到要给大狗洗澡，Sara其实并没有真把这件事放在心上。

但当她傍晚再见到Sharpe，发现它坐在小花园里与脏兮兮的黑猫一起，言出必行的想法前所未有强烈。她远远看见黑猫用前爪拍打多伯曼，后者也只是低下头用鼻尖拱着小猫。

**太诡异了，太诡异了。**

黑猫似乎比多伯曼更加敏感，注意到Sara的存在后离开了Sharpe，沙哑着发出几声猫叫便窜进草丛消失不见，然后Sharpe才转过身跑向她，颇为兴奋地咧嘴，鼻头却还沾着泛黄的沙土。 **恶，可恶的脏兮兮的野猫。**

“怎么办好呢，就算有人晚上给你洗过澡，现在一身泥巴也确实应该好好做清洁了。”

从Sharpe后腿上捏着挑开几条干枯的断裂叶脉，Sara十分意外自己有天会扮演起这样教训别人——别狗——邋遢的角色，开口后自己先笑了起来。

或许是终于感觉到鼻尖异物，Sharpe哆嗦着打出一个喷嚏，摇头晃脑地迈着长腿走回屋里。

Sara没有照顾宠物的经验，几乎所有有效知识都是靠Amaya紧急补课，所以当多伯曼顶着一身泡沫看起来焦躁不安地原地转圈时，她有了几秒短暂“哦糟糕”的突发恐慌症。

“嘿，嘿，不要紧张。”抹掉一小团从头顶下滑的香波泡沫，Sara用另一只干净的手揉着竖耳嘘声安抚，Sharpe在她手下才稍微平静，紧张的呼噜转变为小声呜咽，听起来相当可怜，“我会超级小心的。”

尽管如此，大狗还是在Sara往肚子上抹更多香波时绷紧了肌肉，把脑袋扭到另一边沉沉地吐气。

**大工程。**

于是Sara不再继续做细节清洗，确认多伯曼身上没有余留泡沫后，用浴巾把它包了个严实。这是非常难得的、她忽然骄傲起来的时刻，第一次见面冷漠到家的多伯曼正从浅色浴巾中探头，乖顺地由她用电风吹烘干毛发。

像对她的情绪有所感应，在Sara抽开浴巾，捧着大狗脑袋准备夸奖时，Sharpe伸出舌头舔了舔她的鼻尖。

饲养员日记：

第七天，

应当是谋划偷狗的好时机了。

;-D

-

Sara在吧台百无聊赖地把玩小酒杯，酒吧里没有太多人，努力工作的小镇居民依然准时离开，三三两两的外乡客人只在卡座低声交谈，甚至在吧台边都没有闲聊的客人。

**——十分无聊。**

老旧大门“吱吖”一声被推开时，Sara正和Nate玩着“下一个进门客人是——”的傻瓜游戏，轮到Nate指着她大喊“灵魂伴侣”—— **哼，老套招数** 。Sara头脑里的一部分期待进来的是位古稀老人，或半夜偷溜出门的叛逆小孩，这样她能接着再开很多玩笑。Nate看向门口的反应相当滑稽，挑着左眉，鼻子与嘴巴拧在一侧，完全一副半张脸肌肉功能失调的模样，于是Sara大笑后才数着三二一回头。

来人她再熟悉不过，只是今天好好穿上了长裤。

——也不完全是熟悉的，她了解那个人的侧脸与背影，以及走动时偶尔晃动脑袋的姿势，却是第一次完整了对她一切外在的认知，清楚地看见面容时，Sara头脑里响起一声微妙的“哦”。

Rip家的那位神秘客人站在门边发愣，给了Sara机会好好打量，这次她没再穿着宽大的长款上衣，黑色小皮衣和与深色的长裤短靴显得她身形愈发高挑，敞开的衣领下露出一侧紧身白背心的肩带。注意到腹部肌肉线条，Sara无法控制流连的目光。

看起来她还有同行伙伴，走在她身后稍微矮一些的棕发女人拉着她往吧台走来，两个人的着装意外相配。

“啊，或许你能为这个酒精界初丁推荐一些温和饮料吗。”棕发靠在吧台边上指着同伴，而被提到的那位正不明情况地左右观察着酒吧，与Sara对视时貌似拘谨地点头。

“莫吉托或者，苏打水？”

棕发十分满意，眯着眼睛考虑，“好啊，请帮我准备烈的，期待你自由发挥的惊喜哦。”

模棱两可的回答，是小镇上少有的客人。

“顺便，你可以叫我Calista。”

这位Calista在Sara往吧台放上两杯苏格兰威士忌后挑了挑眉，目光扫向在不远处卡座等待的金发，“赠品？”

“嗯哼，初丁也不会总喝苏打水的。”

Calista的笑别有深意，离开吧台时顿住脚步，“你的确好有趣啊。”

-

Nate十分安静，是那种Sara非常熟悉的、做傻事说傻话之前认真蓄力的安静。

“那个——”他在空气中快速晃动手指，“发生了什么？刚才？忽然之间？”

“呃，我，一如既往地认真工作。”

Sara很快觉得左臂被用力拍了一掌，差点条件反射地回击。

“第一，你的‘一如既往’更接近于消极怠工，‘认真工作’多半指不对事精醉汉发火，第二……”戏剧性地压低嗓音，“我不会是唯一一个对现场姬佬气息有感知的人吧？”

Sara的拳头终于落到同事肩膀上，“Calista?No.”

“嗷！你没发现吗，那个高个子的，你的‘灵魂伴侣’进来时。”他伸手比了个夸张的引号，“你的反应，恶，我像变成了整整五分钟的透明人。”

“她是，百分之九十的可能性是，出现在Rip家的那个人。”

“……”

“所以说，Hunter确实有朋友啊。”

她的同事在抓重点这件事上从来表现糟糕。

一晚上无事发生。

Nate因为后厨发生的小小爆炸事故离开吧台——啊，非常符合他们酒吧的一贯风格。这导致Sara除了偶尔为客人调酒再无事可做，靠在酒桶边等待排班时间结束，她唯一消遣就是听附近卡座飘来的断断续续的八卦。

因此很难不注意Calista和那位金发女士。

桌上的苏打水与一杯威士忌已经见底，还有几个空杯摆放在Calista面前，而金发那一杯，好吧，Sara猜想她确实是十足的初丁，估摸着最多是抿了几口的样子。金发没有说话，正异常端正地坐在沙发边沿，只有Calista在口型夸张地重复什么，最后着急起来便直接抓住前者的手贴在喉结，继续说着之前的话。

**……行。**

让Sara稍微提起精神的，是在吧台后的角落捡到或许因为寻找洗手间无果而迷路的金发高个。

“呃，嗨。”

对方听见她的招呼时肉眼可见地僵住，胸口那只原本没在背心领子下的吊坠，随着她转身的动作露出一小节铜色细链。

“是Hunter朋友的话，可以经常来的。”——不，完全不是Rip那家伙的原因。

金发没有说话，只是哼出几个模糊的音节，抿着嘴巴微笑。在Sara来得及问更多事情之前，不知道何时靠近的Calista从背后握住金发的双臂，凑近Sara笑眯眯道，“不好意思，她喜欢乱走。”

“……”

“她不太会开口啦，顺便一问，怎么称呼你呢？”Calista沙哑的声音听起来忽然很让人讨厌。

察觉到金发那位落在她身上的眼神，Sara也直截回望，定定地看着那个人，

“Sara，你可以叫我Sara。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一起睡觉!

-

酒吧门前冷冷清清。

一年级新生们前天夜里借酒吧一角开的派对，演变成几乎通宵的破坏工程，Sara清早进门时险些踩到地上的破碎酒瓶——哦，还有一块滑板。Zari满脸嫌恶，丢给Sara一只扫帚，一边清理卡座上沾着的意面一边低声咒骂：“我们真的需要一块暂停营业的告示板，这种全天奉献完全不合理。以及今后拒绝派对。”然后嘀咕着撕下一张写着“停业半天”的便条，极不正式地粘在门外。

“呃，中午好？这里在营业吗——”Sara从摞在一起的几大箱啤酒后探头，万万没想到会再见这位她不太欢迎的回头客。站在门边尴尬憨笑的女人拍了拍领子，确定Sara脸上没有“生人勿入”的暗示表情后大步走近吧台，显然她是没有看到Zari留的便条，“我看见门掩着，所以，哈。”

她身上仍然是同一件皮衣，只是袖口有了明显的磨损，Sara仔细打量来人，发现对方颧骨上还有几天前留下的擦伤痕迹，额头又多了一块血痂。

“不知道有什么正义值得你大费周章来声张，我是说，波特兰到这里，毕竟不是个能称为‘顺便路过’的距离。”

“恶，又臭又长的故事。顺便一提，本人是私家侦探——”

Sara打啤酒的手一顿，挑眉看向客人，但在发现后者从口袋掏出一张磨损到起毛的名片后顿失兴趣，“——如果有需要的话，你可以记一下联系方式哈，我只有这一张。”

救命。

“言归正传，Damien Darhk，或许你也有听说。”

**何止是听说。**

Sara足足缓了十秒钟才没有被情绪吞噬，如同从过山车最高点俯冲的心情变化差点造成内伤。手掌挤压着形状不规则的起瓶器，硌到发麻的痛感也只是能勉强维持她与现实世界的联结。

“你可能听说一两年前他的合作伙伴，Mallus，被关押的消息，但不久前我们发现Darhk那时候带走了科技公司的文件和——哦，以防你不知道，我在说他和Mallus的那所生物研究公司。总之他带走了一些重要材料，接着其他城市被封锁的仓库受侵，官方暂时没有顾及到的部分研究成果被带走。”

“我的一位朋友，呃，他有一些消息渠道，拜托我来这里调查。”

侦探客人的许多叙述内容变得模糊不清，Sara看着她嘴巴一开一合，头脑嗡嗡作响。

她是有一些困惑，将自己与从前的生活割裂开后，时间愈长，横在她与星城之间的隐形沟壑愈发接近裂谷，可记忆仍然真切清晰。尽管它们几乎在每个噩梦中扭曲重组，或被头脑修改为美满章节，但清醒之后一切都没有变化，包括她大意转身导致Laurel被抓住双臂的画面以及Quentin隐忍的表情。她在星城的灰暗过去都与Darhk相关，纵使诸事安定下来，恐慌症发作时头脑里出现的依旧是站在黑衣打手后怪笑的Darhk。

“但是我们已经控制住Darhk——”

“……你还好吗，看起来脸色很糟糕。”

她的手脚忽然不能动弹，僵硬地站在吧台后面，也不知道侦探是不是说完了故事，四周安静得压抑。分明是要入冬的时候，在供暖系统还未上线的酒吧里，Sara却忽冷忽热地发起汗。虽然，虽然一切结束之后，她的姐姐正好好地在星城做着律师协助父亲，没有人在最后一次与Mallus和Darhk的对峙中失去生命，但——

那天早晨Laurel指责她“过于固执”时的声音和她晚些时候被Damien用匕首抵着喉咙艰难说出的话断断续续交杂在一起，像盘踞在她头脑深处的幽灵，挥之不去。Sara永远痛恨从前的冲动想法，盲目自信能面对Mallus和他那所邪恶科技公司，然而正义并非永远胜利，Darhk为Mallus培养在暗处的势力几乎夺走她的家人。

后厨传来的混乱哐当声意味着已经有人开始工作，Sara在客人试探地伸手时及时回神，用衣袖遮住发抖的手指，绕过吧台径直走出酒吧。

她在门外遇到捡着地上纸条的Zari，走远后还能隐约听见同事与侦探客人困惑的问句。

-

午休时间里小镇十分安静，从酒吧离开的路上少有车流，Sara踩着滑板一路疾行到居住街区后才逐渐减速。

——她不想回家，尽管四肢麻木无力、头脑昏沉地叫嚣着催促她就地躺下，但在忽然想念起事事崩溃前的旧时光时，回到那个建筑里只让她感觉凄惨得愈发戏剧化。没有人在等待她结束工作，打开门后依然只是空荡荡的毫无生气的空间。

Sara摸到钥匙串上边角被磨损的那一只，改了方向往Rip家去。

Sharpe正趴在窗边晒太阳，听见开门声时似乎很肯定来人身份，只是动动断尾，之后慢吞吞地舒展了身体继续盯着窗外。

Sara也不做声，几年来头脑发展出的自我保护机制让她暂时放弃考虑Darhk相关的事情，于是往饮水器里加了水便坐在一边放空，手指无意识地扣着帽衫袖口。Sharpe是悄悄靠近的，直到看见大狗伏在身边喝水她才察觉自己的手臂正靠着它。

“嗨。”

大狗嘴边的细毛上沾了水珠，它扭头看一眼Sara后，紧靠着并排坐下。窗缝中适时钻进一阵风，在Sara裸露的后颈吹起一片鸡皮疙瘩，多伯曼身上传来阵阵热气，隔着衣服仍能有所感受。Sara放松下来，也把上身的一小部分重量交给这位安静同伴。

她开始习惯在独处时对多伯曼说些没头没尾的废话，像现在这样难得无声的“温情”时刻，总会引得一部分脑细胞大声笑话她古怪，可惜前两个小时里头脑已经超负荷运作，她想了想再没什么可以说的台词。

右脸忽然受到湿漉漉的攻击，Sara转过头面对多伯曼，后者却退开一些，像在观察似的歪着脑袋。确定Sara没有其他反应后，Sharpe又走到她面前坐下，前爪踩在Sara盘着的双腿之间。

“无聊了吗？”

她差点因为自己懒散的语气打起哈欠。

多伯曼发出绵软的呜声，靠近后伸出舌头与Sara的鼻尖极短暂地接触，留下湿漉漉的印渍。Sara被舔得痒痒，皱起鼻子发笑，“你什么都知道哦。”

大狗的下巴搭在她肩上，Sara决定把这当做它的安慰。

“你真是——”

她没想到什么好的描述，在心里引用Rip的话来补全，“它是特别的”。

**是，你好特别。**

-

狗是人类的好朋友。

Sara平均每2.5天能听见一次这样的夸赞——当你的朋友圈里有一位十佳敬业兽医时，这种情况或许比较正常。尽管从没真正拥有自己的“好朋友”，她也对犬类充满好感。

但在Sharpe之前，传说的理论只是理论。

Sara难得请假，Mick在电话那头含糊地答应。忽然多出一下午空暇时间，她倒觉得无聊起来。早些时候的人狗温情画面逐渐发展成她和多伯曼一起晒太阳，再到一起出门散步。Sharpe似乎从来不是跑步爱好者，几次出门时也只在斑马线上加快脚步，跟着它四处闲逛，Sara很难不产生步入老年生活的错觉。

可惜，平静的老年生活体验在下一个街区早早结束。

Sharpe踩到松动的地砖，石板沉闷的咯噔声把Sara也吓到，她正小声开着“马虎军犬”的玩笑，抬头看见红绿灯下站着的男人时，未说完的话也没在口中。男人一身笔挺的黑色西装，后脑上短短的金发里夹杂着银色，与记忆中那个魔鬼重叠，过往的愤怒惶恐与愧疚也接连冒泡。Sara握紧双手，牵引绳末端仿佛被嵌进手心。

走在前边的Sharpe察觉人类没有跟上，疑惑地转身。

“Darhk？”她站在男人背后三四米远处，抑着声音里的颤抖。

几秒钟过去，男人终于意识到被招呼的是自己，缓慢转过身，困惑地看向她，“哦？下午好，女士。如果我们认识……非常抱歉我已经记不清了——”

说不清是Damien Darhk本人还是“几年后Damien Darhk依然是刺激她恐慌发作的开关”这一点更令人煎熬，Sara看着那位和善路人远走，感觉到比起听侦探客人讲故事时更强烈的无力感。

多伯曼一动不动地站在她身前，浑身肌肉紧绷着充满警告的意思。Sara听见戒备的呜噜声，才注意原来大狗已经做好的攻击准备，假如刚才转身的不是寻常居民而是真正的Darhk，Sharpe会和她一起。

Sara为自己令狗担心的失态感到抱歉。

“嘿。”多伯曼被轻轻摸了脑袋后迅速回头，绕着Sara走了几圈才放松下来停在她面前，“回家吧。”

**是真的回家。**

她推开自己的家门时，Sharpe还站在后边迟疑，才走一步又犹豫着后退。

“拜托，这不是非法闯入。我以为我们的关系已经发展到可以邀请你来家里参观了……”Sara在门边蹲下冲它招手，“就一小会儿？我有超舒服的地毯。”

也不知道究竟是地毯还是Sara扮可怜的原因，话音刚落Sharpe就进了屋子——哦，Sara Lance本人的话，当然会决定把这归因于她的人格魅力。

为了冬天能好好享受休假时间，Sara在客厅的壁炉边放了一块长绒地毯，到深冬室外下起大雪的时候，她可以靠在这里做点其他事，也不用担心瞌睡清醒后会不幸患上重感冒。

Sharpe对壁炉意外感兴趣，左右走着研究时还小心地避开地毯。只可惜还不到使用壁炉的温度，Sara在地毯上四仰八叉躺下，满足地拍打旁边的空位，“冬天再来的时候，就能看它烧起来了。”

多伯曼闻声低头看她，嗅了嗅地毯却只拘谨地趴在外面。Sara在心里叹气，好固执的聪明狗啊。

“——掉毛也没关系的！”

半天中各种糟糕的戏剧性事情过去后，光是这样懒洋洋躺着就足够唤醒Sara身体里的瞌睡虫。Sharpe被她强迫着分享了小半块地毯，正立着上半身窝在旁边，Sara扭头仔细看它，又觉得远远不够，伸出左手要挠大狗的后脑，然而距离太远，只勉强能让她揉到耳下的短毛。

多伯曼稍微低下头，最后干脆也乖顺地趴好，由Sara在她后背捣乱。

“等Rip回来……”Sara打了一个打哈欠，“不对，他不用回来——”

“你就和我一起好啦。”

-

Sara睡得昏昏沉沉，睁开眼时窗外已经一片漆黑，客厅也只有角落的台灯亮着微光。迷糊间错以为这又是一个运气不好惊醒了的半夜，然后她想起Sharpe，后知后觉地发现家里静悄悄，已经不见多伯曼的身影。

随着她起身，原本没注意到的毯子从肩上滑落——Sara甚至不记得自己早些时候把它堆在哪里。地毯边的玻璃小桌上放着一张纸条，看起来是从桌上废报纸堆里撕下来的空白部分，纸条上的字迹笨拙可爱，像极了小朋友初学字母时的作业。

_**“我把它带走啦。”** _

面对这样的字条，Sara很难想象严肃些的语气——句子里开头几个字母写得张牙舞爪，最后不得不压缩其他单词，而尽管如此，留言人还是找到了角落里的空白，以同样笨拙的线条画上了小房子和一个狗脑袋。

她觉得好笑，一时记不清回来时有没有关好家门，走到门前，果然又看见一张纸条卡在门边的开关盒子上。

_**“没关 :-(”** _

Sara拉开门，斜对面那栋建筑的阁楼窗口，仍然透着光。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和多伯曼一起的初雪天。

-

当Rip说他要离开一段时间时，大家都当是三两个星期，最多不过一个半月，可一转眼秋天过去，他依然没有任何要回来的消息。其他租客对此毫不在意，毕竟房子好端端也不会同房东一块儿跑了，但Sara不一样，用她本人的话说，“Rip如果没在初雪前回来我就要长在他家多伯曼身上以示所有权”，或“是时候和那位金发女士认真谈谈”，如此云云。

但Rip Hunter此人好歹还算有些责任心，不至于把家中花花草草和大狗拜托给Sara后就人间蒸发，除了周常问候——实际上在提要求——外，每隔一两周他甚至会发来视讯通话申请。Sara对此相当无语，某些时候Rip惦念Sharpe的程度堪称父爱如山，例如某个清晨，晨跑半路上Sara接到Rip电话，听他逐一列举换季时需注意的照料细节，末了反复强调“务必让它多穿些衣服”。

“它没有经验的。”老父亲如是说。

Sara呼吸不畅，没来得及反驳她也不太有经验。

次数多了Sara也开始懒得听这般那般的爱宠贴士，越是细品越觉得宛如离家老父对女儿的牵挂——可他到底是没回来，反复用出差之类的缘由含糊敷衍，于是权当放屁。后来Sara干脆把视讯通话的煎熬交付给当事狗，煞有其事地将手机立在多伯曼面前。

“你看吧，它健健康康，肌肉都没少。”考虑到看见父女情深画面里的Rip的恐怖可能性，Sara坐在手机另一边瞌睡，连耳朵都开启过滤模式。

多伯曼坐姿端正，偶尔低下头看看手机里缩小的马赛克Rip，Sara猜它也是同样不耐烦。

“哦Ava，好久不见。”

稍微意外的是，Rip倒没像她想象中那样热情，又变成了平时严肃压抑的语气，Sara看着大狗，有些可惜，忍不住暗自吐槽别扭中年男子。

“我想我们已经取得了相当好的进展，甚至在阿尔伯塔的唐人街都找到了——”然后说话声戛然而止，Sara担心通话中断，正要拿过手机时，Rip又兀地变了口气，留下前半段未完整的内容让她好奇，“啊，算了。总之请注意安全，也注意举止。”他在最后几个词上咬了重音，愈发像个严格老父亲。

Sharpe看看Sara，又继续垂着头，大概也没在认真听话。接着Sara才忽然记起要紧事，探头凑到大狗身边。

“既然不是短期‘帮忙照顾’了，我是不是可以把Ava带回去？”她像Rip那样称呼多伯曼，舌头打结了似的，隐约觉得有些别扭。

屏幕上的图像忽然模糊，Rip停顿了许久才像憋着口气般一股脑答应，“它会水土不服。”

……

**神经病。**

“我应该庆幸你没有用那位‘朋友’作借口吗？”

Rip扬起右眉，疲惫又没底气地补充，“你也知道多伯曼怕冷的，显然应该住在供暖更好的地方。”

Sara考虑之后深觉言之有理。

于是将升级供暖系统加入紧急待办清单。

也因此错过多伯曼晃动断尾的小动作。

-

Rip果真没能在初雪前回来。

落雪时Sara正和多伯曼坐在公园里看小朋友学轮滑，先是年龄小一些的男孩惊叫起来，接着大家轰地闹开，教练只好无可奈何地应和踩着轮滑鞋蹒跚四散的孩子们，被灰蒙蒙天空笼得沉闷了大半天的小镇仿佛也跟着热闹起来。

“不知道被Rip领养前你在哪里，看吧，Waverider的冬天。好吵。”

多伯曼站起来往前走了几步，很快便仰着脑袋停下，Sara猜想这会是大狗打算回家避寒的信号，但接着它又转过身来，咧开嘴面对Sara，两只前爪轻快地抓地。Sharpe深色的鼻尖上落了小团白色，有些已经融化，又不断有新的雪花落下。Sara伸手想抹掉水渍时，大狗迅速别开头，眼神颇为不满。

Sara好笑又无奈。

“回去吧，我可不要看你着凉。”

不开心的大狗慢吞吞走在Sara前面，左右绕着，每一爪都踩在新落的雪花上，Sara隐约有了些它在无声抗议的错觉。

饲养员日记：

第六十九天，

Ava居然有贪玩的时候！

对于兽医好友以及爱宠老父亲Rip的叮嘱，Sara句句铭记在心，尤其是多伯曼入冬后不应该在低温室外玩太久这一点。但当事狗不太配合，直到Sara打开家门它仍不甘心地停在前院空地与Sara对视。

“固执鬼，你是从加州来的吗？”Sara在门前的台阶上坐下，招手示意多伯曼来身边，“最后五分钟，成交？”

Sharpe并没有钻进积了雪的草丛，或是像回来路上那样满院子踩雪，它跳上台阶和Sara同坐，只偶尔探出头试图用鼻子接雪，Sara对此十分欣慰，小声哼着歌，看见台阶下阴影里薄薄的积雪，伸手拢出一小团。

“这个——”Sara把指节大小的一颗雪球放在稍大的那颗上，从角落揪下两根杂草插在雪球上当做手臂，接着又用余下没有融化的雪粒堆成了更小的立方体和小球，挑出两粒碎石压到小球上作眼睛，她嘴巴开开合合地正要接着说话，想起缺漏的东西，捏了两个小三角放在圆球顶，“这是你，这是我。”

实际上，即使是她本人也得承认两个迷你雪人的造型十分滑稽，但好在Sharpe不会评价什么，于是Sara得意起来相当有底气。只是好景不长，她正笑嘻嘻地用胡诌理论介绍雪人时，圆球上一只“狗耳朵”滑了下来。

Sara有些遗憾。

多伯曼大概也注意到了小惨案，伏在台阶上低头凑近雪人，然后伸出前爪在白雪小狗上方小幅度地晃动，Sara再认真看她的作品时，小狗头上剩下的独耳也没了踪影。

“啊，不完美的艺术。”

Sharpe应和着发出呜呜声，支起脑袋打出一个喷嚏。

“……糟糕。”

-

在无数不小心搞砸事情的经验里，Sara对“及时止损”的作用相当信任。

所以像现在这样，她相信只要用毛巾擦拭得及时且全面，几分钟前的喷嚏就可以当作没发生过。

多伯曼被她按在壁炉边坐着，一大块毛巾还挂在身上，Sara正专心检查它的肉垫有没有因为踩雪受伤——冬天里皲裂的情况倒也是有听说的。Sharpe自己却很不在意，尽管对Sara的动作没有反抗，鼻子里仍不耐烦地哼气，被擦拭的脑袋来回晃动。

“我应该答应和Zari换班，至少这样有个贪玩的家伙能好好待在家里而不是把自己冻感冒。”Sara收起地上的毛巾，发现时间还早，于是边揉着大狗的后颈边考虑，在触及狗牌挂链时忍不住恶作剧似的勾了一下，“下雪天也适合睡觉，有人——有狗想参观本人的卧室吗？”

Sharpe被挠得半眯起眼睛，只从眼角瞥着控制不住手的人类，Sara对此早习以为常，“哦，时间长了总忘记你很害羞。”

多伯曼还是被哄着进了Sara乱糟糟的卧室，避开丢在床边的游戏机和一摞光盘，隔着零碎杂物看向正在往身上套睡衣的人，不知道她要做什么。

Sara没有继续说话，伸展着四肢仰面躺在床上发呆，房间里又安静下来，早些时候玩闹的轻快气氛仿佛都忽然随融雪的湿气一起散去。

多伯曼试探着向大床靠近一些，接着立起身子将前爪搭上床边。感觉到床单受拉扯，Sara扭头，“哼——上来，和我一起。”

-

一觉醒来意识模糊地看见陌生床伴这种事，Sara倒不是第一次遇到。

但发生在晚上六七点钟的情况——

Sara重新闭上眼睛，假设自己还在做梦，试图活动一下手脚。

然后彻底清醒。

身边的金发女人不知道什么时候枕上她的左手臂，面对着她侧躺着，被子落到肩膀下露出大片皮肤——Sara冷静地转开视线，在着实想不到怎么能发生这种事的情况下，刚睡醒发着懵的头脑愈发迷糊。

她的多伯曼呢，那么大一只，机敏的对生人相当戒备的多伯曼呢。

Sara感谢昏睡中的自己没有将另一只手也收进被窝，只是安全地隔着厚被子搭在金发女人腰上，随她的呼吸一同起落。金发看起来睡得极安稳，身上热乎乎，假如不是在眼前这样奇怪的情境里，Sara也愿意靠近热源再睡一觉。

她小心抽着手臂，因为酸麻的痛感不得不停下，小臂姿势诡异地卡在金发肩下，后者大约也因此被扰了好梦，翻身时两眼警觉地睁开，半遮着脸的头发落回枕头上。

Sara有些抱歉，直到抓住机会细看女人的面孔。

**？**

“……”纵使是常在小镇上遇到怪事的Sara Lance也不得不迷茫地酝酿措辞，“好久不见——我说，这次，门一定是锁好的吧。”

金发同样是一脸茫然，抿着嘴看了眼Sara后从怀里慌乱退开，蜷缩着坐在床沿，摊开双手翻来覆去地看。原来遮挡在身前的被子因此滑落，Sara支着上身，恰好只能看见金发女人的后背，脊骨在柔顺的长发下若隐若现。

Sara清了清嗓子，也跟着坐起来：“好吧，可以晚一些再说，但你见到Ava了吧，下午我们一起……”

她的话没有说完，金发几乎是在听到多伯曼名字的同时坐直了身子，扭头与她短暂对视。卧室里没开灯，窗帘也被拉得密密实实，只有门外过道的微弱光亮投进屋里，Sara在一片昏暗中竟觉得那个眼神另有深意，她撑着双手想要靠近，但金发动作更快一些，扯来堆在床尾的毛毯草草裹在身上，脚布不稳地向外走。

“等一下。”Sara抓住她的手腕，力气稍微大了点，把金发女人拉得一趔趄，“啊，抱歉。“

金发挡在Sara与房门之间，走道的灯光投在她后背，让周身轮廓都被白色柔和地晕开，“你不能就这样直接走掉，至少应该解释随便一件小事。”Sara小声开口，像担心高分贝会吓跑女人。

但没有用的，金发依然固执地抽出手，快步向外走去。

Sara开始感到挫败又恼火，分明是在好声好气地拜托，另一个人却闷着一言不发，完全是消极应对。于是她跟着快步下了床，下楼时连脚步都带了火气，在木制楼梯上踩出沉闷的噔噔声。

“再再至少，你也不能在下雪天里这样出门啊。”

女人在转角停下，仿佛此时才对赤脚有所察觉，低头看着地面，勾起一只脚踩在另一只的脚背上，脚趾蜷曲。

Sara趁着空当走到女人面前，在灯光下仔细看后者的神情。 **——哦，她真的很高。**

这完全说不通。Sara对一切毫无印象，上一段记忆还停留在昏昏欲睡地担心多伯曼受凉，接着醒来就像进入了平行世界。更糟糕的是，与她面对面的这位看起来同样慌张，这也毫不合理，不明情况的那个分明应该是她。

女人把头发乱蓬蓬地捋到一边，低头时几缕落单的垂在脸侧，湿漉漉的眼睛或许也因此愈显可怜，像极做坏事的奶狗。Sara想说些什么，但视线游走时忽然看到她胸前垂着的古铜色挂链——Sara是熟悉的，在那天晚上的酒吧，也在多伯曼的脖子上。她鬼使神差地伸手，捻着细链，一点点往外拉着，直到狗牌安稳地躺在手心，也没能让头脑正常运转起来。

金发没有动作，除去被Sara触碰锁骨时微不可见地瑟缩，便只是怔怔地站着。

那样字迹奇特的狗牌，Sara很难想象还会有第二块，即使是Rip或谁想要亲自动手制作，也不会连歪斜出错的笔画都复制，甚至狗牌边沿被刮蹭出的痕迹也一模一样。

明明就是每次出门前她都记得给多伯曼系上的那只。

“为什么会在你这里？”

金发女人瘪着嘴瞪眼看她，让Sara忽然抱歉起来，好像说了不得了的重话。

“Ava被带回去了吗？”

她不能理解这个名字对金发的作用，一秒钟前虽然回应得相当消极但至少停下脚步的人，像被触及什么开关，一把从Sara手中抽走狗牌，眼见被挡了去路，便转身往最近的门走去。走动时，肩上挂着的毛毯松松垮垮，看起来随时要落地。

Sara甚至没来得及反应，只听到洗手间的门被哐地关上，怔在门口又气又困惑。

“拜托，你没有上锁，你也知道我随时可以进去的吧。”

姐姐是律师，爸爸是警长，她曾经与反派面对面。

而现在却对莫名其妙地、或许是非法入室的女人好声说话。

**不得了。**

门那边传来一阵瓶罐翻倒的细碎声响后就再无其他，Sara不耐烦地按下把手，门却像被什么东西卡住，只能将将打开一人通过的空位，她低下头，地上堆着那块毛毯，洗手间里却完全没了女人的影子。

接着她听到不均匀的喘气声，Sara绕到门后，只有一团黑色窝在毯子上。

“Ava。”

多伯曼的耳朵动了动。

“转过来。”

她蹲下，摩挲多伯曼背后柔顺的短毛，最后停留在后颈的挂链上。 **她再熟悉不过了。**

“转过来，Ava。”

“尽管很奇怪，还是想问问。”

“就是你，对吗？”

大狗垂头丧气的背影有了动作，但在它转头面对Sara之前——

“阿嚏。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到此为止是之前写好的部分，后续先缓一缓。

**Author's Note:**

> 我没有很多养宠物的经验 对多伯曼的了解都来自网络 如果有错误请指正!!  
> 谢谢<3


End file.
